In a traditional information equipment cabinet (or enclosure), electronic equipments and devices such as electronic communication equipments, power converters or backup batteries are put inside the cabinet, and most cabinets are made of metal with dustproof and waterproof functions for isolating the electronic equipments and devices contained in the cabinet from the outside and preventing dust and rainwater from entering into the cabinet, so as to achieve the effect of protecting the electronic equipments and devices contained in the cabinet.
In addition, the cabinet has a confined space formed therein. To dissipate the waste heat produced during the operation of the internal equipments, a fan or heat dissipating device is generally installed on the cabinet to maintain a low temperature and improve the stability and using life of the electronic devices. At present, the common ways to lower the air temperature inside the cabinet are described as follows. 1. External cool air is introduced into the cabinet directly. 2. A heat exchanger is used. 3. An air conditioner is used for dissipating the internal heat energy.
However, the aforementioned cabinet has the following drawbacks. 1. The air conditioner is generally used as a cooling device in tropical zones, and the fan is generally used in cold zones for ventilation and heat dissipation, so that manufacturers need to prepare several different types of heat dissipations for the cabinet and face the issues of complicated product line and high installation and operation costs. 2. If the fan, heat exchanger and air conditioner are integrated into the same cabinet, and one of the fans, heat exchangers and air conditioners is damaged, users have to send the whole cabinet to factory for maintenance. However, base stations are generally located at a remote place, and thus making the maintenance difficult and resulting in a long maintenance time.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention invented the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.